Jacob BlackLily Creek OneShots!
by Boxinggirl1
Summary: Lily Creek is Jacob's imprint follow all of there little adventures together. Also if you like this let me know and i will upload more. Lily Creek is my twilight oc. Thanks and this is not apart of my main story about these two just little one shots.
1. Chapter 1

I sat beside Jake on the couch. A blanket hung loosely around my legs which were curled up beside me on the couch the bowl of popcorn in jakes lap while his arm was carelessly tossed over my shoulder. I was spending the night with Jake. He said there was a storm moving in and he didn't want me to be out in weather like that. Billy was over at Charlie's place probably keeping him company since Bella no longer lived there. We turned off all the lights in the house except for the TV which gave off a dim glow. We were watching The Conjuring a movie I had never seen before Jake hadn't either but he wouldn't shut up about the scary parts because it was so obvious when something was going to happen. We were about done with the movie when a crack of lighting hit and a bolt of thunder boomed in the distance. I wasn't expecting it so it scared the piss out of me I shrieked and buried myself in Jacob's chest. I felt him shift and out of the corner of my eye I could see him staring down at me "Lil you ok" I didn't answer another bolt of thunder boomed I buried myself deeper in Jake's chest I felt him reach out and set the bowl down on the table with a "plk". "Did the thunder scare you?" he asked I nodded he chuckled a deep chest chuckle "you're kidding right" I didn't answer again out of embarrassment he laughed "You mean to tell me my beautiful imprint who isn't afraid of vampires, wolves or other supernatural creatures is afraid of thunder" I looked up at him my face feeling hot he kissed my head "Oh Lily your adorable" "Shut up" I mumbled looking away "I'm sorry" he said between chuckles "Come on sacredly cat let's get you dressed for bed" he stood up and held his hand out for me I crossed my arms across my chest "I'm not a sacredly cat it's just a small fear" "ok fine" he smiled as I looked up at him I sat and stared after a moment he grinned "Fine" he bent down ripped the blanket away from me and threw me over his shoulder "Jake, JAKE what are you doing" "you were being stubborn besides it's time for bed" I hit him in the back with my fists. He laughed as he walked to his room I began laughing too. He sat me down on the bed and walked over to his drawers looking for something. He pulled it out and tossed it to me I examined it in my hands it was a blue and green Seahawks jersey it had the number 3 on it for Wilson. Only I and a few other people knew this but Jake was a Seahawks football fan. He watched every game but the thing is that if you were to look at Jake for the first time you would never guess that about him. He always told me it was our little secret he said not even Bella knew that about him. "You can get changed in here I won't look" he said and turned his back I quickly began stripping my clothes and tugged the jersey over my head I glanced down the jersey extended almost to my knees "Ok I'm done" I said and walked over to the bed crawling on top of the sheets. "ok well I'll be in the living room if you need me" he started to walk to the door "Wait you're not going to bed yet" "no I'm sleeping on the couch" "but why" "because it may look weird us sleeping in the same bed together like we just did something we weren't suppose too" "1. When have you ever cared what others thought and 2 we do it all the time at my place" "yeah but I don't know how my dad will feel about it" "I don't think he would mind he knows it's harmless" I stuck out my lower lip and widened my eyes Jake always fell for this look. He sighed "I guess you're right, it is pretty harmless" I nodded and watched as jake pulled off his shirt. He switched off the light and I heard him make his way over to the bed he pulled up the sheets and climbed in. I curled up in a ball beside him as he slipped his arms around me. I remember getting really sleepy lying next to Jake and then my mind just went blank in all.


	2. Valentines Day

Jacob POV

Valentine's Day. Great. I had sat in bed all morning wondering if lily would like the gift I got her. It was a silver heart locket with our initials carved into the front and "I Love you" carved into the back. I didn't really like all this mushy stuff but I would do it for Lil since it made her happy. I glanced at my clock it was 8 she would probably be up by now so I sat up and got dressed when I came back to my room I glanced at my phone and noticed a text I opened it "Happy Valentine's Day" –Lily. I smiled she always knew how to make me smile. I slid my phone into my pocket and walked into the living room Dad was sitting in his wheelchair sipping a beer. "Little early for a beer dad" "never too early" "Who's winning" I asked as I pasted through to grab my keys "Seahawks" "great" he pulled his eyes away from the tv for a moment to look at me "You going to give Lil her present" I nodded "Ok tell her I said hi and Happy Valentine's day" "I will dad see you later" "bye Jake" I got in the truck with the small wrapped box beside me and headed out 20 minutes later I was here Luke was sitting on the porch his imprint Grace beside him I got out of the truck and walked over to them "She's in the back yard" he said I nodded and walked away I glanced around the side of the house Lily was sitting her back toward me in the grass. I walked over tucking the box in my pocket "Happy Valentine's day Lil" I said she looked up and smiled as I kneeled down beside her. "Thanks Jake" she wrapped her arms around me hugging me gently "My dad wanted me to tell you Happy Valentine's day too" she nodded she looked back to watch the sky I just stared at her she looked deep in thought "I got you something" I said she turned to look at me with a questionable look I pulled out the box it was wrapped with silver paper and a blue bow she smiled lightly as she opened it I bit my lip as she slowly raised the lid of the box she gasped "Oh Jacob I love it" I watched her trace over it with her finger. I pulled it away from her took it from the box and latched it around her neck. She looked up and grinned "you did amazing" I shrugged pausing for a moment "So are you going to be my Valentine? Since you didn't get me a fifty cent box of candy it's the least you can do" I smirked Lily looked shocked for a second then smirked back "Well I can be your Valentine but I actually did get you something" "What's that?" I asked "stay here" and before I could ask or do anything she bolted into the house. I sat down on the grass and waited. She came out a moment later a huge grin covering her face it was adorable. Her hands were behind her back she carefully sat down in my lap making sure not to show what she had. "Well, Happy Valentine's Day Jake" she pulled out to pieces of paper I took them and examined them more closely before looking up at her in awe. "2 front row seats to the next Seattle Seahawks game" she nodded I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close smashing my lips to her. Perfect girl, Perfect gift, Perfect day how could this get any more perfect. I pulled away she was gleaming with joy "how did you get these" she blushed "My friend Andrea and her boyfriend bought them but then they had a family dinner so they gave them to me for a small price" "your amazing, I love you" I kissed her cheek as she tensed up and giggled sending chills down my spine. I was excited to go to the game especially since it meant going with her plus I even had a jersey that I bet she would look so sexy in. Happy Valentine's Day to me.


	3. Track

Ok last track event of the season I could do this I had all my friends and family supporting me Jacob too. I was doing the final event long distance against the other best distance runner from the rival team the Cougars. I readjusted my Quileute High uniform and walked over to the starting line. Jacob was about to do hurdles and let me tell you I think he had this in the bag he was the highest jumper of the whole team. "Come on Jake you can do it" I shouted out he looked to me and smiled giving me a quick wink before turning back. I blushed as the whistle blew and they were off Jake hit his 7th hurdle and looked like he was about to miss it but he didn't he hit the finish line and the crowd cheered. He grinned real big and did his famous back flip he did after he won an event. Ok it was my turn I could do this I knew it Jacob ran up to me as I stretched out "You can win this Lil I know it" I nodded and smiled "Thanks Jake" "GET READY" the announcer yelled my opponent came to the starting line he was 17 Tj Jones fastest on the Cougar team. "GET SET" we leaned into position "GO" the whistle blew and we were off blood pounded through my veins. Tj was in the lead but I was right on his tail as we rounded the first corner he slowed giving me time to catch as we ran neck and neck I saw him glance over a determination look in his eye almost dark what happened next I wasn't expecting he ran just close enough to slam me with his elbow. I lost my balance quickly and slammed into the edge of the track before rolling off into the cool grass. Gasps and shrieks cried out from the crowd. Pain, throbbing I looked down my knee was cut up. Shards of rock and dirt were caked over my knee while blood gushed out. "LILY" a voice yelled out I looked up Jacob was running across the track a panicked look on his face. "Oh god Lily how bad does it hurt" "I'm fine Jake its just some blood nothing broken and a sore rib" I mumbled He grabbed my arm helping me up my leg was shaking and I fell into his chest. "Lets get that cleaned up" for a split second he let go of my arm reached down and picked me bridal style I gasped as he position me better against him he gripped me tight his muscles bulging ok I knew he was strong not this strong though. He walked across the track showing no sign of needing help carrying me he sat me down on the ground where they were waiting to clean my up. "Miss is your rib bruised" I nodded I didn't have to look to know it was but the woman still lifted up my shirt to show a purple mark forming while a man worked on my knee Jake was gripping my hand the whole time. "By default Lily Creek wins due to poor sportsmanship" "What I didn't do anything" Tj said Jake looked up "Besides she's a wimp if she can't handle a bruised rib and a scrapped knee" Jake let go of my hand and stood up. "Shut your mouth Tj everyone knows you pushed her" Jake growled "Yeah because I would push a girl she's such a clutz herself" "How about we test how much of a wimp you are" Jake lunged forward Seth and Embry jumped off the bleachers and held Jake back. "TJ JONES IS DISCAILFIED" "what" he shouted out "Wait even if I do win by default I want to race him" I said the ref looked to the announcer "I don't see why they can't" he said and shrugged they finished wrapping my rib and knee I walked over till Jake grabbed me "Lil you sure you want to do this" I nodded "I'll be fine if I actually win I know I actually did it" he nodded we walked to the starting line and got into position "GO" the whistle blew we ran my heart pumping hard sweat dripping down my face each step harder. I saw Jake at the finish line and suddenly I knew why I did this for Jake I kicked into high gear and sped up again gaining some distance from Tj. One step away from the finish line Jake grinned at me I broke through the strip but didn't stop I continued to run till I got to Jake who was waiting with open arms when our bodies met I smashed my lips to his he didn't respond at first from shock but then he did and we shared a wonderful kiss. The noise of the crowd was drowned out by our kiss, let me just say best track meet ever!


	4. Necklace

Ah the end of the school day. I walked out of class with the other students and headed toward my locker half way down the hall I noticed something lying on the floor in front of me. Picking it up and examining it I realized it was a necklace but not just any necklace it was my friend and crushes necklace Jacob Black's. It was made of thick black cord with a latch and a long wooden carved saber tooth with the face of a wolf carved in it. I looked around for Jacob but saw him no where I decided I would just drop it off on the way home tonight. I grabbed my stuff and left for my truck the parking lot almost empty. As I drove home I continued to look at Jacob's necklace something about it just kept catching my eye. When I finally got to Jake's house I pulled in feeling nervous as heck. I guess Jake must have heard me pull in because I watched him poke his head out of his garage when he saw me he smiled and jogged over to my truck. "Hey lily what brings you here" he asked "well I found something of yours today" he raised an eyebrow "Really what" I held out his necklace he instinctively reached toward his neck only to find the necklace gone. "Oh wow thanks Lily I didn't even know I lost it" "Its fine here" I reached out my hand to him "No I can't take it" he stated "Why?" "Because I want you to have it" I stood for a second dumbfounded "Why me its yours anyway" "I know but please just take it" he pushed my arm back toward me "Really are you sure Jake" he nodded "Yes im sure but on one condition" I stared at him waiting to continue "You accept to be my girlfriend" I stared shocked at him "excuse me" I asked "You know what I said" "Jake do you really mean it" I asked hopeful, maybe this was a prank and some of our friends were watching nearby. He reached down and grabbed my chin softly pulling our lips together in a flash for a sweet, warm and short kiss. "Does that give you an answer?" he asked I nodded smiling he reached down and grabbed the necklace from me slipping behind me in a quick motion and latching the necklace on before I could say or do anything. "Well then I guess I finally got the girl of my dreams" he said as he reached down for another kiss I nodded against his lips as I slowly stroked my new necklace.


	5. Homework

The pit in my stomach grew as I parked my truck in Jacob Black's driveway. I was here because me and Jacob had gotten assigned a paper together. Don't get me wrong there was nothing wrong with Jacob….actually in my mind Jacob was perfect. I will admit I have been nursing a small crush on him for some time now. I don't think he liked me back though because every time I was hanging out with Embry and Jacob was there he didn't really make an effort to talk to me. Though it didn't help that I was best friends with Embry since he may take that the wrong way. I shouldered my bag and got out of the truck walking up to the door. I knocked and waited hearing the wheelchair of Jakes dad coming near. When the door opened I was greeted by the smiling face of Billy. "Hey Lily good to see you again" I smiled back "You too Billy" "Jake's in his room" Billy stated moving out of the way so I could go through I nodded and walked toward Jake's door. I took one last nervous glance at Billy only to find him in his kitchen rummaging the fridge. I knocked on Jakes door only to get no response. I knocked again nothing. "Hey Lily just walk in, Jake may be sleeping" I looked down grabbed the door knob and opened it up. Billy was right, there was Jake sprawled out across his bed his arm carelessly tossed across his chest. I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder giving him a nudge "Jake" I asked quietly he didn't move. Well so much for starting on our project, I didn't really want to bother him so I guess I would just talk to him tomorrow about it. I took one last look at him just as he shifted around he reached up his arm up into the air his hand forming a shape as if cupping something in his palm. "Please don't go" I watched with curiosity "Lily please I really like you" he mumbled in his sleep I gasped my face getting hot. Was he talking about me, was he dreaming about me? I pulled his arm out of the air and turned to walk away blushing like mad, until I felt a pair of warm, strong and slightly rough fingers wrap around my wrist. "Lily where are you going" Jakes groggy voice asked "You were sleeping so I thought I wouldn't bother you" I turned to face him "oh and why is your face so red" he asked I placed a hand on my cheek "Oh no reason" he raised an eyebrow to me "Its….nothing" "you're a horrible liar Lil" he grumbled "I heard you talking about…..me or at least you mentioned my name" I watch him turn away "So you heard that" I nodded "Yeah but does that mean you like me?" I questioned He looked up his eyes wide as if realizing something. I continued to stare at him until I felt my wrist being slightly jerked I fell forward on to Jacob he laid down on the bed as I fell. I fell onto his chest our lips smashing together I was shocked he began to move against my lips trying to create a rhythm. After getting over the shock I joined in passion and need growing inside me he pulled away searching my expression "Does that answer that question" I nodded and he smiled raising his hand to stroke my cheek. He leaned up and kissed my forehead "Ok lets make a deal I will work on our project if you agree to be my girlfriend, deal?" I smiled and kissed his lips lightly pulling away quickly "Deal" I whispered leaning my forehead against his. The end!


End file.
